Enjoy the Show
"Enjoy the Show" is a fan song for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, the fifth entry in the Five Nights at Freddy's horror video game franchise. It was written and performed by artist Nathan "NateWantsToBattle" Sharp and featured internet celebrity Seán "Jacksepticeye" McLoughlin. The song is sung from the perspective of the game's antagonist Circus Baby. Lyrics and gentlemen Boys and girls Gather 'round Gather 'round Sit back Relax And please stay in your seats Kick your feet up And grab some popcorn Oh And of course Lest we not forget Enjoy the show Come one Come all And behold we have a sight Immeasurable A spectacle Of innocence and fright Oh maybe Two, three, four Or even five long nights Now you're crawling Ever stalling With no end in sight Up all night To see if you can make it All new friends To see if you can take it Be still be quiet They still know you haven't left yet And we'll pretend We'll just pretend Pretend that day would never end I'll make believe That you can see Everything they did to me Nowhere to hide And now we're through But if we were just like you I'll be your friend I'll be your friend You can trust me 'till the end There's something bad inside me I'm broken beyond fixing Save me I know that we've all been here It only hurts a second There's nothing to fear I have you hidden Way to well It's time to let you out Put on a mask to hide yourself That made you one of us now And we'll pretend We'll just pretend Pretend that day would never end I'll make believe That you can see Everything they did to me Nowhere to hide And now we're through But if we were just like you I'll be your friend I'll be your friend You can trust me 'till the end We need you So we can escape If they find you It'll be too late We need you So we can escape If they find you It'll be too late And we'll pretend We'll just pretend Pretend that day would never end I'll make believe That you can see Everything they did to me Nowhere to hide And now we're through But if we were just like you I'll be your friend I'll be your friend You can trust me 'till the end Now we're afraid We're all afraid Afraid that it might be too late They never learn To wait their turn Now we get to watch them burn (To watch them burn) Nowhere to hide And now we're through But if we were just like you I'll be your friend I'll be your friend You can trust me 'till the end Trust me 'till the end! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single, on the album Five Nights at Freddy's (Ultimate Collection), and on the limited edition album Enjoy the Show. *The song was performed during "The Cool and Good Tour" with MandoPony and AmaLee. Videos FNAF SISTER LOCATION SONG - NateWantsToBattle feat. JackSepticEye "Enjoy the Show" (fnaf sl) Category:Duets Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:NateWantsToBattle Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Songs